Talk:Jak II Precursor orb locations
Hidden orb in Underport Hello! A friend of mine found an additional orb in Jak II in the Underport area. It isn't accessible except through using a series of glitches, as the orb is outside of the level. Should this be included in the article somehow, or should we just ignore it for the purposes of this article? Aside from the fact that it can't be reached normally, it behaves like a normal orb. Blahpy (talk) 10:39, January 1, 2016 (UTC) : Probably on Jak II Precursor orb locations, which is where this discussion should be moved. Some proof would be nice too, preferably on a completed savefile with already 286 orbs so we're sure it's not some sort of weird hiding place for any of those. Kinda like how the eco grid game from Jak 3 is located below the power station. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :: I thought the eco grid game was from Jak 3? In either case, yeah, needs to go on the locations page. Additionally this needs to be verified per site policy, and, as Tim H said, you'd preferably would have needed to collect all of the other orbs otherwise to ensure it's not a non-glitchy orb from elsewhere. But, assuming it is legit, nice find. :) 17:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Changed to Jak 3. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::This is the video where he found it by accident. He used the jetboard hover glitch to hover from the second part of underport, through the roof and into the underwater part without the titan suit (it's a little cut off). He sees the orb while in the air and manages to get to it afterwards. http://www.twitch.tv/yankee027/v/17424334 Blahpy (talk) 21:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Don't suppose anyone with a complete savefile (all orbs) can go and try to grab this one? It's otherwise completely worth adding to the above-mentioned article under a new header though, nice find! --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: Indeed, nice find. Moved this convo to the location page. 22:02, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Extra Precursor Orbs from Metal Head Mash? Hey, I could be wrong, but I could have sworn that after beating the Metal Head Mash game in the eponymous mission in Jak II, you can play the mini-game again and then you win a few extra Precursor Orbs by earning an even higher score than in the regular mission? Obviously, you guys know how that's true with the Onin Game, but I'm pretty sure the same is true for Metal Head Mash as well (but like I said, I could be wrong). And just as virtually everybody else can agree, both the Onin Game and Metal Head Mash are two annoyingly difficult mini-games in Jak II as it is - even in their REGULAR versions (as opposed to their bonus versions where you get extra Precursor Orbs as a result). Though there is the trick where you can just pause the game, memorize which buttons you have to press in the mini-game, and then unpause the game to continue from where you left off. Then again, Jak II in general is probably the hardest video game that I have ever played and beaten before...but at least I've been able to do so a few times, so there is that. Still, nothing can exceed in difficulty the first one-thirds of "Destroy Ship at Drill Platform" or all of "Get Seal Piece at Water Slums". *Shudders* -- 21:33, September 11, 2019 (UTC) : Hi, feel free to check. Thanks. Thatawesomecat (talk) 13:19, September 12, 2019 (UTC) :: Actually, the Jak II guidebook confirms that there are no extra Precursor Orbs that you can obtain from playing the Metal Head Mash game, but that you can still play it as often as you want and get as high of a score as you can, after beating the original mission with it. Now, I do know that you can earn three extra Precursor Orbs by playing the Onin Game again and earning 1,000 points - which I've never actually done before, because that is notoriously difficult. Ditto with reaching the Gold in the City Race...although reaching the Gold in the Port Race is relatively easy. Still, I've at least been able to get all 600 Orbs in Jak 3 three or four times before...which is obviously easier (but not MUCH easier) than getting all 286 Orbs in Jak II. -- 15:34, October 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: That's fantastic. Feel free to share with the Jak and Daxter subreddit. Thatawesomecat (talk) 22:13, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :::: I don't have a reddit account haha. But do you even need one to post on there? Also, please correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there a J&D forum on this website too? I wouldn't be surprised if it's not any slower than the subreddit page you linked to! -- 15:09, October 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Yes and yes. Thatawesomecat (talk) 21:39, October 11, 2019 (UTC)